Empty Wallets, Full Hearts
by sonadora virtuoso7
Summary: [sequal to Fred and George or Gred and Forge?] kinda need to read that first to understand this. F/Ang and G/Alicia->Blackmail,tests of friendship,love.Why are F/Angelina and G/Alicia pried apart??*FINISHED!!*
1. Blackmail

Title: Empty Wallets, Full Hearts  
Rating: PG-13

Summary: [sequal to Fred and George or Gred and Forge?] u kinda need to read that first to understand this... anyway, chpt 1 up: more Alicia/George- someone finds about about their *secret* romance... oh, and i put a quidditch game in here too just for fun: )

Disclaimer: plot mine, characters (except Flatthery and McCraney) JK Rowlings's

Author's Note: I'm so glad you guys liked my first story!! : ) I don't know where this one will lead, but I hope you like this one just as much...

The Hermoine Granger Fan Club: Flatterer! : ) Honestly, you pamper my vanity.. thanks, I really appreciate your reviews; i'm glad u find my story amusing- I'm not usually very good with comedy

Cassiopeia: thank you so much for reviewing my poems!! No one ever reads poems and its a shame 'cause I write lots of them... : ) thanks!

All right, all right... on to the story!

Chapter 1: Blackmail

"Look at them."

"Wha- I don't know-"

"My God, JUST LOOK AT _HIM_!"

The other boy raised his eyebrows so high, they disappeared behind his blonde bangs. He glanced at where his dark-haired peer was pointing. Realization crept in, and he quietly replied, "Well, that's usually how, you know-"

"_No_, I don't know."

"Well, how, how c-couples act."

"_Couples_?"

"Yes, couples."

"But Katie said there was nothing between them- _absolutely nothing_," he stressed every syllable.

"People change," the other shrugged, catching several muttered words of "_stupid Weasley_" and "_prat.._" from the latter.

Silence. Then-

"You would think she would open her eyes," he burst out, "And just- just look around her for some other-" he stopped still glowering. "He's using a love potion, I know it-"

"Love potions are banned from the school," the blonde boy cut in delicately.

"Exactly," the other replied, eyes gleaming in savage triumph. "_He'd_ do that, I know he would, it be the kind of thing he would do, stupid... womanizer... prat...."

"Well, _I_ think they look a bit..."

"A BIT _WHAT_?!"

The blonde boy cringed visibly. He wondered if he dare go on and risk the wrath of a pathetically love-sick boy, nevertheless a pathetically lovesick _stronger_ and _older_ boy than himself. He dared. "Well, a bit _nice_... together... like that."

"Nice? _Nice_? Look at him with his bloody arm around her!"

"She obviously likes it-"

"No, she doesn't! That's just an act- look how shy she's acting!"

"But.."

"But _what_?"

"Nothing..." the boy looked away, ducking his head as if in defeat.

"Oh, and, Summers?"

"Yeah?"

"This conversation never happened."

________________________________________________________________________

GEORGE's POV

I peeped at her from the corner of my eye, oblivious to the fact that Lee had been trying to get my attention for the past minute or two.

"George!"

"Huh?" I snapped back to his annoyed face.

"Nevermind," he muttered, shaking his head, "I'm going to bed, you coming?"

"Er- you go on up, I have to finish this," I replied gesturing to the pile of parchment and books surrounding me but glancing at a certain curly-haired girl.

"All right, then," he shrugged, bounding up the stairs. I fancied a small sigh of relief coming from the scarlet couch across the fireplace and grinned. Extremely concious that the Common Room was finally empty, I picked myself up from the rug and made my way noiselessly to the warmth of the fire. A flower patterned quilt strewn around her small shoulders, Alicia was staring into the flames flicking merrily before her, her eyes dancing in time with the music of the inferno.

Without a word, I seated myself next to her and enveloped her petite hand in my large, coarse one. Alicia was small for her seventeen years, the top of her head quite a way from my broad shoulders. From the beginning, her stature had always had an affect on the opposite gender- from teasing her at first, to this feeling of wanting to protect her. Not that she actually needed protecting; she was so damn independent and took care of herself, thank you very much.

"Do you think anybody had found out about... us?" she broke silence.

"What about us?" I teased. She rolled her eyes. I sobbered and frowned. "I don't think so.... Alicia, why do you care so much about people knowing? I know I'd probably throw a fit -or a dungbomb- if Fred or Ron or Ginny started teasing me, but..."

"Oh, George," she sighed lying her head across my shoulder. I let go of her hand and encircled her waist with my arm. "It's- just that- my family.. they're..."

"Traditional."

"It's more than that," she shook her head. "Some of them can be rather- rude."

"Rude? I don't think I can imagine someone like _you_ coming from such a family," I smiled seeing her cheeks cast a faint color of pink at the compliment.

"It's really my mum," she reasoned. "Dad won't make too big a deal, but mum has this crazy notion of...." she trailed off, avoiding my eye, her cheeks flushing even more dangerously that I guessed it had nothing to do with my previous compliment. "It's crazy... and embarressing as well."

"I won't laugh," I murmured, kissing her cheek in comfort. "Well, I can't really promise you I won't, but go on."

"Oh, it's not embarrassing for me, but for them," she sighed. "My parents are in financial debt and- and my mum's family is rather- aristocratic... she's rather ashamed to admit herself into poverty."

"Who wouldn't?" I urged her on as she paused.

"Oh, she wants me to marry into a-a..." My eyes widened in comprehension.

"A rich family," I said quietly, feeling my face burn. She wrapped her arms around my waist and burried her face in my shoulder. "And if people found out about us- if your sisters found out about us and owled your mum, you'd be ashamed-"

"_No_." She had brought her head up from my shoulder, eyes staring into mine with an expression of hurt and anger. "I would never be ashamed of _you_, George, the only thing I would be ashamed of is how my mother would treat you if she ever found out. She has been trying for ages to pair me up with some snobby son of one of her wealthy friends, but it hasn't worked and will never work. I try to be friendly with them since my mum makes me feel so guilty afterwards. Now- now I think she's making plans with one of my dad's investors about getting me "hitched" with his son. Going on about how this match will do a lot for Dad's company as well as the family. I'm sorry, George, but I'm afraid to tell her, she'll be so angry with me." I studied her face so full of guilt that my heart went out to her.

"Shhh, it's all right, don't worry about it," I murmured, running my hand up and down her shoulder.

"No, it's stupid! Goodness, I'm only seventeen! Plus, I'm a Gryffindor, for heaven's sakes! I shouldn't care what she'd say!"

"Stop it." I put a finger to her lips. "She's a mother, it's their job to make you feel guilty," I added with a grin. "Trust me, with seven kids, my mum's probably the best at it. Like the time when she caught Charlie sneaking out to see his girlfriend; wouldn't look her in the face for a month," I snickered.

"Does it work on you and Fred?"

"Not a chance." She laughed then sighed fretfully.

"Would _your_ family approve of me?" she asked as I brought her closer, wrapping both my arms around her.

"Of course they would," I murmured, nuzzling her neck. "You're in Gryffindor plus you're a _prefect_. Mum would probably have kittens if I had fancied a Slytherin-" I shuddered at the mere thought of me having some sort of _attraction_ to a Slytherin. Disgusting. "Anyway, who cares what they'll say?"

"You'll get teased a lot-"

"Yeah," I said wistfully. "It was a hard decision.. my reputation or my girl?... my reputation or my girl?... I think I may be regretting my choice." She shoved me away playfully, but I grasped her to me, muffling her retorts with kisses, not realizing the portrait door swing open.

"Oh my-! _Ahem_." I pulled away and blushed as Fred and Angelina stared at us with extremely amused faces.

"I'm sorry, were we _disrupting_ something?" Fred smirked, not seeming at all surprised, though his hazel eyes twinkled merrily.

"Yes, you have, dear brother," I replied in a serious tone, "Can't you see I'm doing a taste-test for the house elves?" I licked my lips and furrowed my eyebrows in mock concentration. "Tasty... needs more sugar ...and very.. _juicy_." Fred burst out laughing- at my vivid descriptions or Alicia's red face, I know not.

"George! You're horrid!" whined Angelina as she plopped down next to Alicia, putting an arm around her. Alicia blinked, looking apprehensive until Angelina whispered something in her ear that sounded a lot like "sorry". Her face brightened up as she enveloped Angelina in a hug.

"Women," Fred rolled his eyes as he dropped next to Angelina.

"How was detention?" I said quickly after seeing Alicia's scowl.

"Er- not bad."

"Not bad?" I eyed Fred's arm snaking around Angelina, trying hard not to smile.

"Had to get some plants in the Forbidden Forrest," Angelina shrugged.

"And that wasn't _bad_?" Alicia raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're feeling all right?"

"Yeah, she's feeling _great_," Fred grinned as his hand sneaked across Angelina's God-knows-what. Angelina's eyes widened as she slapped him away.

"You dirty prat," she hissed, though her eyes danced mischievously.

"Mmmm, yes, I love you, too," Fred smiled -_fondly?_- at her. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to us.

"Well," Alicia muttered, looking extremely vexed yet pleased at the same time, "Its about time!"

"Yeah, I owe you one, Angelina," I grinned. "Now I won't have to listen to poor, ickle-Freddie-kins whining and moaning in his sleep 'Ohhh, Angelina! Angelina, I-I love you! She'd never have me, never!'" I was pleased to see Fred's red face contorted with fury.

"And what kind of dreams do you have about _Angelina_, Fred," Alicia batted her eyelashes innocently.

"Pervert."

"That's my girl," I beamed. Fred looked smug.

"_Your_ girl, huh?" I snuck a look at Alicia who was looking quite nervous.

"Fred-"

"_Both_ of you- you can't tell anyone about this."

"Why not?" Fred demanded, "No one will tease you... well, not _that_ much, anyway. I reckon a few times every hour."

"My mum... she won't... a-approve," Alicia stuttered, "You _have_ to keep it a secret!"

"Come off it, Alicia-"

"_No_," Alicia answered in a shrill voice, "You don't know what my mum's like, please, it's better this way." Her eyes pleaded with them while she squeezed my hand remorsely.

"Please, it's really important. Not a word?" I asked as they nodded their heads, though a look of confusion still etched across their faces.

"Our lips our sealed."

"Good." Silence crept in after that. It was already late, but I wasn't tired at all, though I could hear yawns being stifled from Fred and Angelina's end of the couch. I felt the soft pressure of a small forehead across my shoulder. I closed my eyes, drinking in the fragrance of Alicia's hair that was extremely soft against my cheek.

"Let's go to bed," Angelina murmured and I felt the couch stir and springs creak as a body or two lifted themselves up.

"Yeah, I'm going to bed, too," came Fred's voice from across the room. A light padding of feet up rickity stairs then an unmistakable sound of skin hitting lightly, but firmly, against skin.

"You go to _your_ bed, dear," Angelina's voice dripped with natural sarcasm. I heard a giggle escape from Alicia's lips and I couldn't help but smile at my outrageous, though peverted, twin brother.

"Very well," Fred sounded greatly put out. "Good night, then." Those words were whispered and barely audible. A few moments of silence when I dared not turn to catch my brother in a middle of a snog, then-

"Goodnight, Fred," a quiet whisper, full of meaning. A soft patter of feet down the staircase and up the adjacent one- then silence again. A comfortable silence. I shifted, drawing her closer. 

"George, I'm glad _you're_ not as impudent or- or _audacious_ as Fred," Alicia's words cut through the silence and sent a pleasant chill through me.

Instead of saying "Don't you insult me and my hard-earned reputation" or something cocky, I smiled and kissed her forehead lightly. I lay my cheek down on her head as her curls tickled the tip of my long nose. "That's nice to know."

************************************

"And here are the Gryffindors!!!" Lee boomed as the Quidditch field erupted with cheers...and, of course, boos from the Slytherins. "Captain Weasley, Johnson, Spinnet, Bell, Potter, Weasley, and Weasley!" I grinned at Fred, looking very serious as he eyed the Ravenclaw team. Ohhhh, you can fool around in Potions class, slip Filibuster fireworks in Mrs. Norris's cat food (now wouldn't that be an interesting sight?), or set dungbombs in the corridors, but when it comes to Quidditch- watch yourself! _Captain_ Fred Weasley is a natural Oliver Wood, Jr. You better believe it.

"Weasley, Davies, shake hands," Madame Hooch nodded as we piled onto the center of the field. I scowled at Davies who was in turn scowling at Fred. We Gryffindors had always gotten respect from Ravenclaws, but suddenly Davies had been treating us crudely. Nothing but dirty looks towards Fred and I for a whole month (though mostly Fred, I suspect, since he couldn't tell us apart).

"Bloody hell," Fred hissed as he took his position beside me, "Prat almost broke my arm off! What the hell's wrong with him?" I shrugged.

"Maybe it's that time of month."

"That's for girls, George."

"That's my point, Fred."

_Phhhhhhtttt!!_ The whistle blew and -darn it- not even a laugh to squeeze in.

"And Ravenclaw Captain Roger Davies has the quaffle first, zooming across the field, passes it to Jonathan McCraney- ooohhh! Interception by Katie Bell!! Whoa, that was quick! Nice catch! Ducks the bludger sent by Thomas Johanson- nice turn! Almost drops the quaffle there, but bends to get it- would ya look at that- must say, she's got a reaaally nice butt-"

"_Jordan_!"

"Sorry!" Lee looked rather sheepish as a shout of laughter rang among the stands. "Anyway, Katie Bell has the quaffle- nope! Now it's a Alicia Spinnet- not a bad arse herself- just kidding Proffesor- going for the goal- she shoots!! All right!! 10-0 Gryffindor!"

"It's Ravenclaw in possesion again, Gabriel Flatthery has the quaffle- avoids the Bludger sent by one of the Weasley twins, dodges Chaser Angelina Johnson- passes it to McCraney, he shoots- yes! A spec_tac_ular save by Gryffindor Keeper Ron Weasley!" I gave my brother a thumbs up and he grinned back.

The game went on nicely- that is, as "nice" as Quidditch ever got. There were several fouls one which involved an angry (and red) chaser, ripped robes, and a whole lot of hoots from the male population. I will _not_ tell you what Lee said after that. Anyway, I must say, the highlight was definitely Roger Davies' face when Fred pelted a bludger at him, hitting him right in the stomach, and made him drop the quaffle in the awaiting hands of Angelina. ("If looks could kill..." Lee laughed.)

No forget that, the best part was at the end. Harry made a spectacular dive for the snitch and we won the game 190 to 30, securing our place for the Quidditch Finals yet again.

"Great dive, Harry!" I punched him in the arm, grinning.

"Not so bad for your second Quidditch match yourself, Ron," Fred said airily, though I could tell he was positively beaming with pride.

"Not so bad?" Hermione looked scandalized, turning from Harry and Ron whom she was congratulating. "He did a ruddy brilliant job, and you know it. That save from Roger Davies's shot was absolutely amazing!" Of course, I couldn't help but notice how pink our little Ronniekin's ears had gotten after such a compliment from _Hermione_. Looks like my devilish counterpart did as well; we grinned looking from a red-faced Ron to a "I-know-that-look-Don't-you-_dare_" expression on Hermione. But before we could say a word, Alicia cut in.

"Yes, he did," she gave us a look that locked my lips together, "You ought to give more credit to your brother, you know."

"All right, all right, geez," Fred held his hands up. "Good job, mate, you were awesome," he added as I ruffled Ron's hair fondly.

"Yeah, yeah," he shoved my hand away, though I caught a grin on his face. We made our way up to the castle still relaying the game's best parts.

"Weasley," a hiss came from the shadows of the bushes. "_Captain_ Weasley," it added mockingly. 

I stopped and Fred looked around to who was calling. The rest of the team were climbing up the steps, oblivious to the voice. Fred walked cautiously to the bush. He whispered for a while with a tall figure, a look of anger growing on his face. Curiosity got the best of me and I inched closer, wondering who it was. I couldn't catch much of what the figure was saying, but I heard "don't really like her" and "she doesn't really like you". But it was the last sentence that caught me, though.

"My parents are a good friend of the Spinnets you know.... If you don't do this, Weasley, I swear I'll tell everyone about your brother and his girlfriend Alicia... her _mother_ included."

************************************************************************

well? can you guys guess who this person is?? its the same person who was part of the little interlude in the beginning- did that part seem confusing to u? i really don't mean to be vague...... i have a feeling this first chapter wasn't very interesting : { ....please review AND NO FLAMERS! thanx : )


	2. The Sacrifices For Love

Title: Empty Wallets, Full Hearts

Rating: PG-13

Summary: [sequel to Fred and George or Gred and Forge?] Fred/Angelina, and George/Alica. who is the blackmailer????

Author's Note: thanks for all u'r reviews!!! i'm glad u guys liked the first part.. i hope i don't disappoint you !! : {

Jennifer: : ) thank you, u are _very_ encouraging! Get a pen name and post u'r story soon; i'm curious to read what u wrote about George and Alicia: )

Chapter 2: The Sacrifices For Love

FRED's POV

Roger Davies is the most in_suff_erable git I have ever met. He gives insufferable gits all around the world a bad name. What a moron! What a _total_ and _complete_ imbecile! He is the biggest prat that has disgraced the very ground he walks on. I bet the little dustbunnies under his bed cower in his presence. He's- he's- just- a- stupid-

"ARGHHH!" I punched the scarlet wallpaper with clenched fists. Ignoring the pain in my knuckles and the obvious dent in the wall, I gritted my teeth so hard, I thought it wouldn't be long until they'd break apart.

"_I_ thought it was a pretty good game." I turned to find Harry's grinning face. The others weren't grinning; in fact, they were all staring at me as if I had a sign over my head: "Associate at your own risk. Not entirely sane. Do not feed." 

"Ahh, don't worry about him; you saw that bludger he took in the head from drooling over the lovely Ms. Johnson," George winked, but at the same time held a firm grip on my shoulder. A few people laughed and Angelina's cheeks tinged pink, but looked curiously at me still. I managed a small, but clear smile before being steered to the corner by George.

"Calm down, Fred, no need to sabotage the Common Room," George muttered, patting me on the back lightly. "That's right, Fred, breathe." I sighed as I plunked myself down on the armchair.

"S'alright, I'm fine," I replied, grinning so hard at him, I imagined it looked more like a grimace. "Go get some food, I'm okay." He cast one last dubious look at me before turning to the crowd of people milling over the Honeydukes sweets we smuggled inside.

My face dropped back to a scowl, as I continued to mentally bash that git Davies. For about a month, it's "Got a problem with that, Weasley?" and "No, you're not doing it right, prat!" all through Herbology which he, by the way, is a complete dunce at. And during the whole Quidditch match, it's nothing but foul words hissed at me for no particular reason at all (except when I pelted him with a bludger, but that's beside the point).

I shook my head, and turned to look at the people about me. Lee was going through the whole game step-by-step with witty comments making several of our housemates burst into hysterical laughter. Katie was having a debate with one of our reserved-chasers concerning a foul she made during the game. George and Alicia were sitting comfortably on the couch talking to themselves in a friendly manner (since they were in public), but I noticed George's hand covering hers very slightly. Her eyes glanced around nervously for an eaves-dropper then smiled shyly at him, shifting her palm closer.

I looked away, embarrassed, feeling as if I had been prying into one of their most private secrets. I've never seen my brother look so content and pleased since we put a dungbomb in Percy's underwear drawer (please don't ask; its a rather gruesome tale to tell). Seriously, he's practically skipping down the hallways now. There is just _something_ wrong with that.

I found a pair of slim arms encircle my neck from behind. I inhaled the scent and grinned. A soft, hidden smell of wild berries which I knew too well.

"Are you all right?" Angelina sat on the side of the armchair. I nodded, enclosing her waist with an arm naturally.

"Just peachy," I mumbled looking at my brother yet again. His forehead was turning red as he stroked one of Alicia's pale fingers, whispering quiet words in her blushing ear. She bit her bottom lip carefully and murmured back causing my brother's cheeks to flare up pleasantly.

I turned to Angelina, wisps of hair falling carelessly about her face, waving to and fro to the soft breeze leaking from the open window. Her hair was coming out of her tight ponytail, sticking up distinctly at the back. There were several smudges on her cheeks from the game and her robes were still rumpled with many creases; though in my opinion, she was looking just as radiant in all her dingy splendor.

Everytime I look at George and Alicia, my mind is completely and utterly set on what to do, but when I turn to Angelina, my insides freeze, and its so hard to string two words together, forget trying to explain our predicament. Her eyes found mine, long lashes closing over them innocently making me wonder how I could even _think_ of giving her up.

"You can tell me anything, you know," she said softly. I swallowed hard, but nodded. Can't keep this off much longer, she has a right to know.

"Meet me here at midnight," I murmured, though making my words clear and strong, "I'll explain then."

*********************************

ROGER DAVIES's POV

_What the hell was I thinking?_

I ran a hand through my disshelved hair in frustration, barely peeling my scalp off with rough fingernails.

"Ohh, come on, Roger, buck up, it wasn't too bad a loss." I raised my eyebrows at me fellow chaser, Jonathan McCraney looking very dejected himself.

"No, not bad, not _bad_ at all," Thomas Johanson rolled his eyes for the fiftieth time after the game, "Considering _bloody_ Gryffindor kicked our _bloody_ arses because _bloody_ Potter caught the _BLOODY SNITCH FIRST_!!"

"Are you implying that it's all _my_ fault?!" Cho Chang glared at him.

"Oh, _please_, not again," Gabriel Flatthery moaned, covering his face with his hands and leaning down on his elbows in defeat. "Thomas. Please. Shut. Up."

Breaking out of my trance I had to agree with him; Cho was an amazing seeker, but it would have been a miracle if she had caught the snitch before Potter considering she was on the other side of the field. I tuned out before Thomas and Cho had another row.

What was I thinking? I never thought I was a rash sort of person, but I was desperate. _But blackmail, Davies?_

It was a plan, I'll give myself credit for that, even if it was a stupid plan. A Hufflepuff could come up with a better plan! I couldn't believe I basically told Fred Weasley to give up on Angelina or I'll tell everyone about his brother and Spinnet. Weasley was good though, real loyal.

"What about him and Alicia?" he tried to say airily. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't bother, Weasley, I saw them in the entrance hall," I replied cooly. "I also know that Mrs. Spinnet would never approve," I added, gaining confidence, "Last time I heard from my mum, Alicia's practically betrothed."

Now I know why I wasn't put into Gryffindor. Blimey, one look on Weasley's face and I almost ran for it. But with my pride at hand, I stood my ground and looked him steadily in the eye. This was my chance- my last chance to win Angelina's heart. Ever since I saw her in my second year, flying steadily on her broomstick, like an angel from heaven, I must admit I was rather taken with her. Don't seem like the sentimental type, you say? Well, for your information, I am very, _very_ sentimental.

"Oh, shut up, Bruce, I'm trying to think!!!" I snapped at my cousin who was trying unsuccessfully to "cheer" me up. Blimey, can't he see I'm thinking of way to be sentimental with Angelina? It's very trying.

I wonder. Would Weasley actually give her up? My eyes widened then relaxed. He _must_. He and George are brothers, after all. That's what brothers do, right?

_Damn it, what have I gotten myself into_?

*******************************************

3rd Person POV

"HE _WHAT_?!" Alicia was beside herself. Her hands were balled into fists and her eyes were reduced to dark, angry slits. George flinched, looking very interested at the non-existent patterns on the rug.

No one spoke for several moments after Alicia's hysterical outburst. The crackling of the fire in front of them filled the room. Fred shifted his weight uncomfortably. Angelina's face was remarkably expressionless, though the edge of her mouth twitched compulsively. She finally looked up from the flames.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked tactfully. Fred winced at her words.

'All right, calm down Weasley,' he comforted himself, 'Just tell it like it is.' He looked up to Angelina's eyes, bright from the flames. He opened his mouth and found his throat dry. It was a second or two before he actually spoke.

"I- Iloveyou," he croaked in a jumbled rush. He blushed deeply at her amazed expression. He cleared his throat nervously. "I-I just wanted you to know." He looked back at her and was surprised to see her face wearing a hurt expression.

"You- you're not actually _thinking_ of-of," she blinked nervously at him. His heart was pounding painfully in his chest as he took her hands in his.

"Angelina, it's the only solution I can think of," he replied quietly. "As George's older brother- by two minutes," he couldn't help but add, for he was indeed Fred Weasley, "I feel- _obligated_ to- to give up my needs for his ..well-being.

He had practiced this speech, she could tell. And she couldn't help but feel that he was right in a way. His eyes bore down upon hers, begging her with silent words, 'Please don't make this harder than it is, _please_.'

" 'Older brother' my arse," George cut in, glaring at Fred accusingly. "You really think that I am just going to stand here and let you give up on a girl that you've fancied for three years or so? You feel obligated for my _well-being_? Honestly, you'd think Hermione made that speech up for you," he grinned at his brother.

"There must be another way," Alicia said looking from Angelina to Fred.

"He doesn't have proof," George cut in triumphantly. "Like your mother would believe _him_."

"On the contrary, in fact, she would," Alicia replied sourly. "Just because Davies gets better grades than _I_ do and he acts like a perfect gentleman when his family comes to visit makes him a perfect child in _her_ eyes." She seemed to be talking to herself more than to her friends. "And just because I didn't get to be Headgirl this year, she doesn't have to scold me and remind me of my- my _failures_ every letter I get from home- like _she_ was ever Head Girl in her day- honestly! It's not _my_ fault that father's company is almost bankrupt-"

George put a finger to her lips which were trembling out of frustration. "No, it isn't your fault, don't get upset," he murmured into her ear.

"What does your father's company getting bankrupt have anything to do with it?" Angelina asked curiously.

"Mum's got me practically betrothed to my father's biggest investor's son. It's absolutely _horrid_. I haven't even met him! That's all Mum's been talking about, 'This is the most important contract, Alicia.' 'We're all counting on you, Alicia.' Honestly!" she let out an aggravated sigh.

"But no one's going to know here at Hogwarts," Fred reasoned. Alicia winced.

"Not if the son's here," she muttered.

"He's _here_?!" George exclaimed, eyes widening.

"That's it then." They turned to look at Angelina. Fred took her hand in both of his and stroked it delicately, running his fingers across hers.

"Yeah," he agreed softly, "That's it."

*************************************

When they finally left the Common Room, the clock chimed two. The fire had died down, and the logs were degraded to black ash and scorched stumps. Alicia had pulled away from George and made her way up the dormitory, casting a single glance at Angelina.

"Well, goodnight, then," Fred said in such a soft voice Angelina had ever heard. Her arms came 'round his waist as he gripped her back tightly, tilting her face up to his. Their kiss started soft and sweet until Fred pried open her mouth with his. She buried her face into his shoulder, shuddering as his lips traveled sensuously down her neck. With one last kiss, she wrenched herself away and put her hand on the railing. With a look of sheer pain on his face, Fred turned to the stairs on his left.

"Fred?" He stopped and looked back. Her body was illuminated by the full moon beaming into the Common Room. Her white robe contrasted vividly with her dark skin, black tresses flowing down over her shoulders.

"Yes?"

"I love you, too." And she was gone.

Fred let out a long-awaited sigh. He dragged himself up to the staircase and found himself face-to-face with his mirror image.

"Are you sure about this?" George asked nervously. "I mean, we could-"

"No, it's all right." Fred smiled at his brother. "We'll figure it out somehow."

*********************************

The next morning, Angelina woke up to find dismal clouds swiftly approaching the castle. She cursed mentally, remembering she had Care For Magical Creatures outside. She pulled on her robes with a wide yawn and trudged downstairs to find Katie and Alicia talking near the fireplace. They stopped abruptly as she approached. With furrowed eyebrows, Katie looked pityingly at Angelina.

"Ange-"

"Let's go to breakfast," Angelina cut in, swiftly turning on her heel. "I'm really hungry."

With apprehensive glances toward each other, Alicia and Katie followed her shortly.

Angelina stepped through the portrait hole and instantly caught a bit of red from the corner of her eye. Instinctively she turned slightly and stared longingly at the boy, who gazed hungrily back.

"Angelina." Dutifully, she jerked her gaze away, feeling her heart drop several hundred feet with an audible thump. She followed Alicia and Katie down the hallway, head drooping slightly as she felt his eyes tearing into the back of her head. As she reached the staircase, she found a dark-haired boy with a large grin on his face waiting for her.

Every step felt excruciating; her legs felt like lumps of lead as she picked them up. Her brain was numb and so was every other part of her body. But the thing she acknowledged the most was the fact that Fred had not turned away from her; she still could see him gazing at her through her subconciousness. And she never turned back.

************************************************************************

arghh! i'm sorry... i know.. the end was terrible : ( but thanx for reading... hopefully, the next chapter will be better.... please review NO FLAMERS... but constructive criticism is welcome: )


	3. My Fiance?

Title: Empty Wallets, Full Hearts

Rating: PG-13

Summary: [sequel to Fred and George or Gred and Forge?] F/Ang, G/Alicia- who is Alicia's fiancé???? read to find out: )

Disclaimer: characters are JK Rowlings, plot mine... oh, and thanx to my sister for the idea of using "blackmail" in the first chapter : )

Author's Note: i switch back and forth with POVs in this one a lot, hope you guys don't mind too much...

thank you so much for your reviews!!! U GUYS ARE AWESOME!!! i'm trying so hard to keep posting chapters, but i've got a lot of homework- sorry! blame my teachers: )

Chapter 3: My fiancé?

3rd PERSON POV

"Good day, Mrs. Spinnet." The curly brown-haired woman looked up quickly.

"Oh, you startled me," she smiled seeing who it was, "Please, just call me Anita."

"If you can call me Leanne," the other lady with black hair replied. "I'm sorry I had to come to your office to discuss this with you, but this is rather important."

Anita Spinnet smiled. "Of course, the welfare of our children always come first."

"Exactly," Leanne nodded then sighed. "Are you sure your daughter and my son will get along fine? My boy can be.. well, can be just like a-a _boy_." They laughed.

"I'm sure they'll get along just fine," Anita simpered. "Alicia is very open-minded, and I'm glad we found another family who shares our views of marriage in the past."

"Yes," Leanne replied sadly, "Not many people still uphold the tradition of choosing your child's husband or wife. I just want my boy to be happy and not end up with some wild girl who.. well, let's just say _my_ mother chose my husband for me and we ended up just fine."

"Yes, of course."

"I just wanted to make this betrothal official," Leanne continued. "When should your daughter and my son meet?"

"Well, I believe this weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend for the students at Hogwarts. Why don't we meet our children there and introduce them to each other?"

"Perfect!" exclaimed Leanne, standing up and stretching her hand out to Anita. "I'll see you on Saturday at the Three Broomsticks, then."

"One o'clock," Anita took her hand smiling with satisfaction.

*********************************

FRED's POV

"All right!" I called to the blurry figures zooming above me. "That's it for today!" I watched as Angelina pitched one last shot to the goal and Ron swerved to catch it. Harry had just come out from a dive to catch the snitch, and George was already beside me wrestling the last bludger to the ground.

"Geez, Fred, you work us almost as hard as Oliver!" Alicia grinned, flinging her broom over her shoulder after she landed.

"Get off my back! At least I don't wake you up at four thirty in the morning hollering about my last chance to win the cup!" I pointed out.

"Oh, no, of course you don't," George rolled his eyes, "After all, you only wake us up at five thirty, an extra hour really means a lot to us-"

"Oh, shut up." We turned to see the others land.

"If you keep playing like that, Ron, the cup will definitely have our names on them!" Katie exclaimed making Ron beam proudly.

"Ahhh, it runs in the family," I grinned, crossing my arms impressively.

"Hmmm, I bet you wouldn't be so cocky up in the air, trying to catch five of Angelina's throws in a row, now would you?" I turned to find Hermione smirking up at me.

"Hermione! Wha- what are you doing here?" Ron stumbled over his words for some reason. She raised an eyebrow, frowning thoughtfully.

"I _am_ allowed to watch my best friends during Quidditch practice, aren't I?"

Ron blushed and muttered something that sounded like, "It's seven thirty.. you didn't have to come."

Hermione shrugged faintly, a hint of blush spreading across her cheeks. "I wanted to." I raised my eyebrow, catching George's eye. What an interesting response.

"B-but aren't you cold? It's- it's kinda chilly out- ...here-" he stripped out of his cloak and casually draped it over her shivering shoulders, unconsciously brushing her hair out from underneath.

I stared at him with my eyebrows raised, jaw dropped to the ground. He caught Harry's not so well hidden smirk and glared menacingly. Hermione looked surprised as well. No doubt she wasn't used to him being so gentleman-like. Not that she didn't look pleased as well.

"Er- thanks, Ron," she snuggled deeper in the folds of his cloak and smiled up at him as we made our way back up to the castle. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked a bit ahead of us; George and I made kissy-faces behind Hermione's back causing Ron to make a very rude gesture with his finger.

"George - Fred, don't tease him," Alicia reprimanded.

"Why not?" I looked incredulous, "That's what brothers are for! Besides, did you see what he did! He-"

"-probably learned it from you two," Angelina cut in grinning. I faked a shocked expression.

"_Us_? Fred and George Weasley? I'm disappointed in you, Angelina, I'd think you'd have more faith in us," I pouted. She didn't answer but looked at me with a bit of a smile on her face. I stared right back at her, hopefully. She blinked a few times, then averted her gaze as she realized what she was doing.

"Say, it's a Hogsmeade weekend, isn't it?" George asked, not noticing the small interlude between Angelina and I. "We'll need to go to Zonko's, Fred, we're out of dungbomb's and the Slytherins are starting to smell good."

"Are you two still going to set up a joke shop this summer?" Harry asked as we caught up with him. Ron and Hermione were still walking ahead of us.

"Of course," George answered, "Mum's still not too happy, but she's stopped badgering us about entering the Ministry. It's a nice change."

"Yeah, but now she's badgering us about helping Bill out in Egypt," I said.

"What are you three doing after you graduate," Harry turned to ask the girls beside us. Katie was the first to answer.

"I'm going to be an Obliviator with my brother," she said. "I'm suppose to get my training this summer. He says it's loads of fun, but I'm not sure I trust him. After all, he thought the NEWTS were fun," she made a face. "Barking mad..."

"Sounds like Percy," I grinned and turned to Alicia and Angelina, "What about you lot?"

"I'm not really sure," Angelina replied thoughtfully, "My mum wants me to take over her bookstore in Hogsmeade, my dad wants me to try out for the reserve spot on one of the British teams, and my brother wants me in the Ministry with him, but I don't think I'll be doing that. Maybe I'll be a medi-witch with my aunt, I've always been pretty good with magical healing."

Harry nodded. "How about you, Alicia?"

"Hmmm?" her head snapped up. "Oh, er- I-I know what I want to be, but I don't think I have much of a choice...."

"Why?"

"Oh, my mum and dad.. want me to do something else.." she finished off lamely. Harry caught her uncomfortable expression and let the subject drop. George looked pretty uneasy as well. I knew George has been doing a lot of thinking. I suspect he really loves Alicia but isn't ready for marriage; I can tell by his sideways glances that he doesn't want to lose her either way.

"What about you, Harry?" I said changing the subject, "Famous Quidditch star after Hogwarts?"

He shrugged his shoulders but grinning no doubt about it. "I dunno, I still have two years to think it over. We'll see." He paused for a moment, blinking past us. "Er- Angelina?" He pointed beyond her, and I narrowed my eyes dangerously. Davies. Roger Bloody Davies. He waved earnestly to Angelina who shot me a desperate glance but dutifully made her way to him. I stopped in my tracks, waiting to see what would happen. After a few moments of talking, Angelina joined us again looking very depressed.

"What did he say?" I demanded.

"He asked me if I wanted to go to Hogsmeade with him this afternoon," she replied dully. Harry jerked his head up in confusion.

"But-"

"You said yes of course," I cut him off.

"Of course," she said quietly. 

"As it should be," I answered even more softly. Harry looked at us, eyebrows scrunched together as George and Alicia looked abashed. Katie avoided our eyes entirely.

Angelina looked at me with a strange expression. "Unfortunately."

*****************************

ALICIA's POV

"You have to _what_?!"

I sighed deeply. "George-"

"So it's official?!"

"George-"

"You're betrothed?!"

"SHHHHHHHHH!!" I clamped a hand over his mouth and looked around for an eavesdropper. But the hallway was clear. I turned to George, turning considerably red as he eyed me with an expression I couldn't recognize. I put my hand down slowly and he breathed out.

"Let me get this straight," he said more softly after a moment or two, "Your mum sent you a letter asking you to meet her at the Three Broomsticks where you will meet your - your - _fiancé_?" I nodded glumly. "Then I'm coming with you."

"_What?!_" I cried, "But- but-"

"Are you keeping your options open? Afraid you may like this guy enough -or -or find him more attractive, then go through with the wedding and all, is that why you don't want me there?" he demanded, hazel eyes raging into mine. I cringed, feeling as if he had slapped me in the face.

"_No_, of course not, George," I shook my head, lip trembling, "Y-you know I would n-never-" I felt my eyes well up suddenly. His furious stare melted away as he brought his arms around me, leading me to his chest. I buried my face into the front of his robes as he held me tightly.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, and I felt the soft pressure of his lips come down on top of my head. "I didn't mean what I said, I know you'd never do that, you're too sweet." I gave a small smile in spite of myself.

"Flatterer." My muffled voice was barely audible. I brought my head up and looked up at him. "Not that I mind," I kissed the hollow above his jaw and dropped my head on his chest again. Time had altered for an eternity in the seconds he held me close. It didn't matter where we were or who we were with; it was as close to heaven as I had ever been. I could feel his heart beat under my palm. Slow. Relaxed.

"I have to be at the Three Broomsticks at one," I murmured, "Come with me?"

"Already there."

****************************

FRED'S POV

"Fred? What are you doing here?" Angelina looked puzzled as I entered the Transfiguration classroom and the door swished to a close behind me.

"Lee said he left his Transfiguration book in here and asked me to get it for him," I replied, confused as well.

She blinked. "Well, Katie told me Davies wanted to talk to me here," she shrugged, "I was hoping he was going to call off this afternoon."

"Ohhhh," I said, as comprehension dawned on me. I turned on my heel and reached for the doorknob. Figures. It was locked.

"Look," Angelina picked up a note from one of the desks.

Dear Fred and Angelina-

You guys owe us big time! It took me forever to find the door-locking charm. Lee's hopeless. Am not! This is Katie's idea by the way, thank her. ANYWAY- you two have an hour to do- well, we won't get into that. No one will know. Have fun!! -Lee and Katie

"We have the best friends, you know," Angelina looked up after reading the note aloud. It took me a while to process what she was saying. My brain was focusing on one fact: I was alone in the Transfiguration Room with Angelina. I walked over to her casually and she tensed visibly, head ducked down.

"I've missed you, you know," I murmured softly, tilting her chin up to look at me. It's been a while since I've kissed her- I missed the feeling of her smooth lips against mine.

"I've missed you, too," she murmured back, as I shyly wrapped my arms around her. For a while I just held her, running my hand along her back, enjoying the sweet smell of her hair pressed against my cheek. Then she tilted her head up and her lips met mine. I pried them open, hungrily, desperately as her fingers slid into my hair. I stopped moving my hands along her back and let them rest around her waist. Dizzily, I wavered and sank to the floor, cradling her against me. She looked up at me with dazed eyes and large smile on her face as she caressed my cheek lightly. Without another word, she dragged my head down to hers and we kissed, caressed, and nuzzled into bliss. Pure and wonderful bliss.

******************************

ALICIA's POV

At one o'clock, we left the castle and towards the path that led to Hogsmeade. I was silent the whole way with millions of questions bombarding my chock-full brain. _Who was it? Did my mum really mean for me to marry him? What will I do? Should I tell her about George? _George felt for my hand and gripped it tightly, comfortingly.

It was much too soon when we approached the Three Broomsticks. With a deep breath, I let go of George's hand and opened the door. I glanced the room for my mum and found her at a nearby table talk with a black-haired woman cordially.

"I'll be right here," George muttered in my ear before sitting down at a table close by yet far enough not to look conspicuous. I cursed my feet which all of a sudden had turned into lead as I made my way slowly towards my mother.

"Ahhh, Alicia, dear, hello," Mum stood to give me a brief hug. "This is Leanne, your _future mother-in-law_, Leanne this is my daughter Alicia." The black-haired lady turned to smile warmly at me offering her hand. I took it shyly as I sat down next to them. I felt George's eyes against my back, but I didn't dare turn around.

"Nice to meet you," I said to her politely.

"Pleasure is mine," she answered as she looked past me at the door, "I apologize for my son's tardiness."

"Oh, that's fine," Mum smiled, "Boys will be boys." They chatted a little while and I tuned them out, tracing the checkered patterns of the table cloth with trembling fingers. Moments later-

"Oh! Here he is!" Leanne smiled getting up. I jerked my head up getting a sudden, sick feeling in my stomach. _Oh, a perfect way to meet your so called 'fiancé', Alicia, vomit all over him!_ Mum dragged me up and I turned around slowly, praying desperately that this was all a joke. My jaw dropped open, my vocal chords turning into mush. He looked straight back at me with a horrified expression on his face, his mouth elongated into a big, round 'O'.

"_Lee?_"

"_Alicia?_"

"Oh my God," we murmured at the same time.

"Hmmm, so you _do_ know each other, then?" Leanne i.e. _Mrs. Jordan_ looked very pleased. She said something else, but I wasn't paying attention at all. Lee is my fiancé. Lee is my fiancé. _LEE JORDAN IS MY FIANCÉ???!!!_

************************************************************************

didn't think it'd be Lee, huh? : ) You can guess what's gonna happen... anyway- please Review! better than the last chapter? NO FLAMERS POR FAVOR, but constructive criticism is welcome : ) Thanx for reading, i'm working on the next chapter...


	4. I'm A Gryffindor, Hear Me Roar!!!

Title: Empty Wallets, Full Hearts

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Alicia shows some Gryffindor courage : ), a bit of F/Ang sensuality here, no, _no_, nothing like that, its rated PG-13 after all: )

Disclaimer: plot is all mine, characters are the property of Ms. JK Rowling

Author's Note: sniffle! i'm not really bad am i, luisa? just kidding..: ) to everyone who was rather irked, i'm sorry, but cliffhangers are fun to write... don't worry, this one doesn't end in one.. kinda...

Thank you for your reviews- I'm really glad you like this story!!!

This is dedicated to those who are learning to stand up for themselves and what they believe in- I truly admire them: )

Chapter 4: I'm A Gryffindor, Hear Me Roar!!!

ALICIA's POV

"Er- hullo, A-Alicia," Lee muttered, still looking rather flustered and blinking continuously as if he wasn't sure I was really there. He was shifting his weight from side to side and looking at me nervously.

"Hi... Lee."

Mum was looking at us with a confident smile on her face. "I'm so glad you two know each other! Now all we have to do is get the wedding arranged, perhaps this summer?" Mrs. Jordan agreed whole-heartedly. "Now, we must set up a specific date..."

"Lee," I hissed as he sat down next to me, "Did you _know_ about all this?" He shook his head quickly, dreadlocks bouncing off his cheek.

"No, of course not," he said, "I knew Mum had this bull-cock idea of marrying me off to some dame, but I didn't really take her seriously." He peered over my shoulder and cringed, shrinking down in his chair. I didn't have to turn around; I knew George was probably fixing him with one of his infamous death glares. "Look, we'll have to tell them the truth-"

"It's settled," Mum exclaimed triumphantly, "July tenth-"

"_What?!_" Lee and I exclaimed in unison.

"It's perfect!" Mum continued, "That's the only way we can the whole _family_, Alicia. You know how proud they are of you!"

"I suppose we could have it July fifth," Mrs. Jordan began, "If you two are in a hurry." She smiled at us, but we just gawked right back at her, mouths hanging dumbly open.

"Mum-" Lee said painfully.

"Don't you 'Mum' me, Lee Jordan," she turned a hard eye on her son, "Do you want to end up _just_ like your brother?"

Lee hung his head murmuring, "No, no, of course not."

"Then it's settled."

"Wait-"

"But-"

"I will see you later, Anita, Alicia," Mrs. Jordan was standing up, "I must go," she turned to me, "It was really nice meeting you, dear, I know you'll make a wonderful wife for my Lee." She bent to kiss Lee's flaming forehead and disapparated. I turned to my mother.

"You seriously are not making me marry Lee," I implored. "You just- You can't-"

"Alicia!" Mum hissed, eyes wide open, "He's right here! You're _insulting_ him!"

"No, really, Mrs. Spinnet, she's absolutely right," Lee nodded, "Alicia's my friend, I don't _love_ her in that way."

"Besides, I love-" I stopped, feeling my cheeks flame up considerably, wondering if I dare risk the wrath of a 'mother on a mission'. Mum stared at me.

"Whom do you love?" Her voice was icy, but not as cold as her gaze. "Well, _WHO_?"

I don't know how I got the courage to speak up. But speak up I did. Taking a quick breath and cursing my "Gryffindor bravery" which I had somehow misplaced, I turned to find George standing up from his seat with a determined look on his face, his mouth formed into a straight line. I held out my shaking hand, and with three strides, he took it, grasping firmly. His hands were cool against mine which were sweaty and shaking.

"Mum..." I didn't look her in the eye. I looked at George and his unwavering gaze gave me the strength to go on. "This is George." My voice came into a squeak. "George Weasley. My-"

"Sweetheart." It wasn't a question. I forced myself to look up at her. Her eyes were blazing with a fierce look of both stupefaction and fury. "_You have a sweetheart_?!" Her gaze drifted distastefully towards George. "And he's a _Weasley_ as well." My heart jerked painfully towards George who had a look of mortification sketched on his flushed face.

"Mother," I hissed unmercifully, "You have no right to talk of him like that. I forbid you!"

"You forbid me! You forbid _me_? I am your mother-"

"AND I DON'T REALLY CARE!!!" The whole pub had gone silent watching the battle of all battles, the most dangerous affair one can take part in: the mother and daughter confrontation. Lee and George gawked at me in disbelief. _Shy and timid girl, I'll show them shy and timid girl..._

"My dear, Alicia, I believe you may have some authority problems-"

My Gryffindor courage lashed back at her from its secret hiding place. "I DO _NOT_ HAVE AUTHORITY PROBLEMS!!!" Somewhere inside my practical head was a voice telling me one thing: _You're screwed, Alicia_. But right then, I didn't care that she was glaring at me and I would possibly be disowned from my family nor that what I was yelling was clearly a self-contradiction.

"I will leave now, dear," she continued calmly, though her face betrayed her enraged feelings. "I will give you time to think about this. The whole family's counting on you," she shook her head, "And just think what Patricia would say! She'd be so disappointed." Damn it. Gritting my teeth, I refused to answer her. She knows how much I look up to my older sister Patricia. "Alicia," she said more softly. Again I forced myself to return her gaze. She looked at me pityingly. "I just want to make sure you'll be happy for the rest of your life. Remember that. Goodbye." She disapparated and conversations broke into the pub, making it noisy and rambunctious as before. Some of the older women were looking sourly at me, clearly takers of the mothers' side of the battles.

"C'mon, let's go," I turned on my heel and stormed out the door. George and Lee followed wide-eyed in my wake. I didn't stop until we reached the lake on Hogwarts grounds. I turned to Lee who cowered away as if afraid I would start yelling at him as well. I almost grinned; it felt sort of nice to have that kind of power.

"So," I said matter-of-factly, "You're my fiancé, huh?"

He gulped and nodded slowly. George scowled at him and he grinned sheepishly.

"And I'm _suppose_ to have a wedding a month after I graduate, a _month_!" I exclaimed to no one in particular. "And- and now my mum knows."

"She doesn't seem to be too pleased now, does she," Lee said lightly.

"No, Lee, she was absolutely _thrilled_ to see that a _Weasley_ could be a possible candidate for a son-in-law," George's words were dripping with sarcasm. "She was absolutely _thrrrr-illed_ that her daughter just _had_ to choose a-a _pauper_ from a poverty-stricken family and-"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at him. He blinked and stopped in mid-sentence. "I do _not_ want to hear another word of that- that _rubbish_, George Weasley. The next time I hear something like that, I'll hex you, I mean it!" He nodded, looking chagrined. I turned to Lee again. "Why don't you owl your mum and explain what's really going on? You can tell her about George and I," I added, "It would help and she could possibly convince my mum." He nodded.

"Yeah, I'll do that now," he replied walking towards the castle, "I'll see you all later." With a wave, he went on his way. I sank down to the grassy ground, and curled my legs, hugging them to me. After a moment, George sat down beside me and stretched out his legs. I felt his arm slide around my shoulder, and I leaned into him. His fingers twined around my curls and his shallow breath fell across my cheek.

"Don't marry Lee," he begged softly. "If your mum really wants him as part of your family, she can marry him herself." I burst out laughing, and George joined me. Soon, we had tears rolling down our faces, gasping for air. It really wasn't that funny, but I just had to laugh. Or cry. So I did both. It felt nice, laughing with George. Laying my head across his shoulder, I sighed, giggles converting into silence.

"At least Fred and Angelina won't have to worry about Roger Davies anymore," I said. "I was feeling rather guilty about that."

"Yeah, me too," he replied. "So what do we do now."

It was the same question that was swimming inside my head, looking desperately for an answer- any answer. "We wait."

ANGELINA's POV

"Fred, we-we really should stop," I panted, pushing myself away from him. He groaned, gripping me tighter around the waist and covered light kisses up and down my neck. His lips felt warm as they traveled across my collarbone. He opened his mouth, and I gasped slightly as I felt my skin stretch, pulling into hard teeth. He let go suddenly, and made for my ear lobe.

I closed my eyes, wondering if this was all a dream. _Johnson, if this is a dream, you seriously have quite a perverted mind_. I kept telling myself I was in the Transfiguration room snogging with Fred and I had to get out of there before 1) facing the consequences of McGonnagal bursting in on us, or 2) go completely insane. What Fred was doing to my neck, for example, was driving me mad. I wish we weren't in the Transfiguration classroom, but somewhere more secluded, and I wish time would just stop, and I wish... I blushed, grateful Fred couldn't read my mind. That was one wish I'd rather keep to myself, thank you very much.

He paused above my jawline to catch his breath which was coming down rather hard. "I missed you, did I tell you that?" he murmured. "We haven't been together in over a month." His lips pressed softly against my cheek as he held me tight.

"We'd better go," I whispered after a while, "McGonnagal has tutoring sessions in the afternoon."

"All right," he sighed, slowly getting to his feet, bringing me up with him. We paused in silence as he buttoned up his collar and I straightened my robes. "Ready?" He held his hand out. I twined my fingers with his as he opened the door a sliver, peering cautiously out of it. "C'mon."

We snuck out of the room and down the corridor, up several flights of stairs, and turned the corner to the Gryffindor Common Room. Realizing that our hands were still clasped together, I let go suddenly, feeling my heart drop several feet. Fred's disappointment was displayed clearly on his face, but he nodded in resignation.

" 'Chocolate Frogs'," I said to the Fat Lady who immediately swung the portrait door open. Several first years were talking near the fireplace, but almost all of the older students were.. at... Hogsmeade... where I'm suppose to be... with Roger Davies. I let out a groan.

"What's wrong?" Fred came in behind me.

"I'm suppose to meet Roger at Hogsmeade right now!" I said frantically. "I forgot all about it!"

"Oh, so it's 'Roger' now, is it? Too friendly to be 'Davies'?" he murmured surly.

"And what exactly is _that_ suppose to mean?" I didn't like the way where this conversation was leading. He shrugged, scowling.

"I wouldn't worry about Davies anymore," said two voices in unison. We turned to find Katie and Lee looking startled at one another.

"What are you on about?" Fred asked curiously.

Katie answered first. "He asked me where you were down in the Entrance Hall," she grinned. "Seemed rather irked when I told him 'none of your business' and all. Swore at me, he did," her grin widened.

"What did you say?"

"Told him to go to that fiery underworld for all I care," she shrugged innocently making us laugh.

"Well, there's another reason why you shouldn't be worried about him anymore," Lee's smirk turned into a serious frown. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? What exactly is it?"

"Why don't you ask them?" he pointed behind us where Alicia and George were walking through hand-in-hand. Several sixth years made crude and rather loud remarks at them that made Alicia's blush deepen and caused George to wink roguishly. Fred, Katie, and I gawked at them. Lee seemed to be the only who was unaffected and beckoned them to join us.

"Hello," Alicia said nervously, still flushed.

"George, what was that about?!" Fred exclaimed at his brother. George caught Lee's eye and gave a rather lop-sided smile.

"I bet Lee could start us off, don't you think so?" Lee cleared his throat nervously.

"You'd better sit down for this," he said, "To you, this might be shocking..."

ALICIA's POV

We left for dinner rather late. The Entrance Hall was still brimming with students who had just come back from Hogwarts, pockets stuffed with Honeyduke's mouth-watering chocolate bars and candy. I spotted Davies with a group of Ravenclaw boys who eyed Angelina and Fred warily. Being the Weasley that he is, Fred grinned triumphantly, puffing out his chest just like Percy used to do (don't tell him I said that), and put an arm around Angelina's shoulder bringing her closer. Angelina, who did not see Davies (or _refused_ to see him, I don't know) smiled up at Fred, kissing his cheek quickly. Davies scowled then all of a sudden smirked as he spotted George and I. Suddenly, his face froze as if finally understanding what had happened; his plan had failed. (_Take that you pompous, conceited, sneaky little b-..._) He scowled, staring back at Fred and Angelina and turned away as we passed him.

Fred, Angelina, Katie, and Lee entered the Great Hall first. George held it open for me, but I paused, suddenly very apprehensive. My sisters would be there, and Mum had probably owled them already. With a deep breath, I followed George inside going straight to the Gryffindor table. Sitting down, I cast a look over to the other end of the table where two of my sisters were talking. Adrianne caught my eye and glared at me, sticking her refined nose in the air. Brianna ignored me, turning her head in the other direction.

"Oh, Alicia!" I looked at Katie. "I forgot to give this to you," she pulled a piece of parchment from her pocket, "You had an owl." I took it, dreading its contents. It was from Patricia. My heart sank even lower. This was worse than a howler. It turns out Mum didn't even _tell_ her I wasn't going to marry Lee. Patricia was congratulating me and voiced her happiness of the arrangement. "_I knew the Jordan's older daughter_," she had written, "_She was a good friend of mine. They're a wonderful family, Alicia, the best family to marry into- nice, polite, and rather wealthy also_." I couldn't bear Patricia's disappointment; after all, she was my favorite sister. I looked up at George who had read the letter over my shoulder. His face was subdue, and his eyes looked back from Lee to myself. I took a breath, but he cut me off.

"Your sister's right, Alicia," he said softly. "The Jordan's are rather- wealthy. I'm sure Lee would make a-a _wonderful_ husband." His voice contained no anger or sarcasm. "I just want you to be hap-" I gave him a quick, but hard kiss on the mouth and whipped a quill out of my pocket. Licking the nib, I turned the letter over to write a reply. Several Gryffindor's were grinning and whooping at us; I caught my sisters glaring in my direction and George's flushed face, trying hard to hide a grin as I turned back to the parchment. He leaned in to see what I would write.

Dear Patricia,

I'm sorry, but I _can't_ and I _won't_ marry Lee Jordan. I already have a sweetheart. Please _remind_ mother that.

Love From,

Alicia

I glanced at George for a moment, quill paused in mid-air. He beamed proudly, knowing how hard this was for me. His smile brought another wave of courage, and I added:

P.S. His name is George. George Weasley is my sweetheart.

************************************************************************

I know, I know what you're thinking _"Well that took a bloody long time!" _Thank you for reading, and please review! Don't think this is the end, I may write an epilogue : )


	5. Epilogue

Title: Empty Wallets, Full Hearts

Rating: PG-13

Summary: graduation day

Disclaimer: plot is all mine, characters are the property of Ms. JK Rowling

Author's Note: Well, this is the last chapter of the story, also known as an epilogue ; ) That was rather obvious.. anyway- thank you all for your reviews- reading them just makes my day!! : )

Epilogue

GEORGE's POV

The Quidditch Pitch was always had a peculiar scent once one would step across. Besides its tang of recently cut grass, it had a scent of victory and defeat. It reeked of struggle, sweat, and perseverance. It held every team's smile and every team's concentrated frown. The golden hoops raised proudly in the air, glinted in the sunlight, winking conspiratorially down at me.

Stepping onto the pitch, again I heard the beautiful sound of cheering and saw the crowds of students running out, lifting us onto their shoulders. It was Fred, our leader, our captain, who came to his senses at first as Dumbledore presented us with the Quidditch cup. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

But it could never compare to that beauty out on the Quidditch pitch. She had a broomstick in her hand as she gazed up at the golden rings respectfully. I made my way towards her.

"Alicia," I put a coarse hand on her shoulder. "It's time for dinner." _Wonderful, George, completely tactful, too._ But she didn't seem to mind; jerking out of her trance, she nodded vaguely and took my hand, leaning her head across my shoulder. I couldn't help but grin as she displayed her affection so openly. A far cry from all those intrigues we had in the beginning.

I looked back at the pitch, our last game recommencing our last Quidditch game in my head. Our team was certainly what Lee called, "The best Gryffindor Team since the legendary Charlie Weasley." And Ron thinks he's the only one who feels overshadowed by his brothers. He doesn't seem to realize that Fred and I have our insecurities as well, though we are quite inconspicuous about it. Our future is an example. Our _future_. I smiled. Fred and I were finally ready to start our joke shop we've been working on for so long... although Fred received an owl this morning that had a strange seal, a seal that looked suspiciously like one from the Ministry-

"Anya McDowell and Stephan Summers are getting married this summer," she said abruptly. "Anya was telling me about it at breakfast-"

"But they've only just turned eighteen!"

She shrugged. "She said it felt... right. She said she'd never been more sure of anything in her life." I tensed up, not knowing where this will lead. Was this some sort of sign? Her way of saying, "_I'm waiting..._"? Did she want to marry me? Did I want to marry her? My heart was telling me, "Go for it, you great, stupid prat! You know you love her!" but my head was telling me the opposite, to wait.

"Alicia, I can't ask you to marry me." The words were out of my mouth before I could help it. Confusion was etched across her face.

"George, I wasn't-"

"Not now, not like this," I continued. "I know you love me, and you know love you, but I could never forgive myself if you were unhappy with me because you fell in love with- with someone else."

"George, when I mentioned Anya's wedding, I never meant to relate it to our relationship," she shook her head. I let out a sigh I never knew I was holding in. "I know we're not ready for commitment... _yet._" She tiptoed up to brush my lips with hers.

_Yet_. I smiled. Yes, we have our whole lives to look forward to, no sense of rushing everything. Besides, there was so much I wanted to share with Alicia, so much I want to know about her. And though I love her, I know there is no way I will have enough money to support the us, especially if we start a family. This I told her weeks ago.

I remember she had laughed. "George Weasley, if I had cared about money, I would have gone ahead and married Lee Jordan," she had said. "Is there anything I can do to convince you of that?" An hour or so later in the broom closet got me convinced.

And there's also the matter of her mother. As charming as Alicia is, her mother is... let's just say if her Mum caught me in the broom closet with Alicia, she would have it arranged so that I would never be able to have children, and I don't mean ostracizing me in an asylum or something. Yeah. Ouch.

"If your mum doesn't really approve of me.." _that's the understatement of the year_, "D'you- d'you think your dad would?"

Alicia kissed the tip of my long nose. "He'll love you." Another kiss. "You'll see."

I pulled away. "I _will_?" I squeaked. She laughed, pulling me back for another kiss.

"They're coming for the graduation ceremony next week, remember?" she murmured against my mouth.

"Oh, right," I winced. "That's perfect."

ALICIA's POV

"George, stop fussing, you look fine," I slapped his hand and straightening the collar of his dress robes myself.

"Bloody dress robes," he muttered distractedly, brushing non-existent dust motes off of his arm. I smiled reassuringly at him.

"I never thought you'd be this nervous for your graduation day."

"Ha." He smiled wryly as he held his arm out. "You know very well that's not what I'm worried about." I took his arm without answering.

With a butterflies in my stomach, I climbed over the portrait hole. Katie, Lee, Fred, and Angelina were ahead of us, laughing and talking. Fred leaned over to whisper something in Angelina's ear and her eyes widened considerably as she elbowed him sharply in his ribs. I stifled a laugh; some things never change.

We entered the Great Hall to find most of the seventh years already present, hugging and talking with family members. My eyes scanned for my own family, but George was already dragging me over to the Weasley clan where Fred and Angelina were already talking with.

"Hello, George, dear," Mrs. Weasley was up on her tiptoes to peck him on his cheek. She straitened his robes, smiling proudly up at him. She turned to Fred bringing both of them close to her.

"_Mu-um_!"

"I'm sorry," she let go, dabbing her eyes, "It's just that _I'd never_ thought to see the day you two looked so- so _grown-up_!"

"Er, thanks," Fred replied raising his eyebrows at George. "I think." Ginny giggled.

"Well, _I'd_ never thought to see the day Gred and Forge would have _sweethearts_," Charlie smirked.

"You two must be out of your minds," Bill smiled at Angelina and I.

"Yes, I thought so, too," Angelina failed to look dubiously at Fred. I laughed not answering him, but smiling secretly at George. 

"_Alicia_, there you are!" I turned to find Adrianne and Brianna hurrying over to me. "Come on," Brianna grabbed my arm, "Mum, Dad, and Patricia and Dale are here!" George turned red, scanning the Great Hall for my family.

"You too, George, come meet Dad," Adrianne tugged at his elbow, grinning. I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. It seemed like yesterday she was following us around school (possibly under my mum's orders) a deep scowl on her face. Being the sweet person that he is, George made it his personal goal to befriend my sisters. Brianna was easily won, but eleven year old Adrianne, who always thought Mum was right, remained angry with me. It took a rotten day in Potions, several loads of dungbombs, an angry and confused Snape, and a quick get-way until Adrianne looked upon George in a new light.

"Er-all-all right, then," he stuttered, raking a hand through his red hair. Fred and Angelina sent us sympathetic looks as we waved good-bye to the Weasleys. I turned to George who was muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, "_How d'you do, Mr. Spinnet.. nice to finally meet you?_! no, no, no..." I smiled, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

"Alicia!" Patricia greeted me, stopping her conversation with her husband to wrap her arms around me. I held her close, taking in her usual smell of peppermint. Good ole Patty. "Long time no see!" I smiled at this. When she received the letter I had sent her about George, she had insisted on meeting him. She adored George from the beginning, and she and her husband Dale met us at the Three Broomsticks almost every Hogsmeade weekend. She was very supportive, especially when dealing with Mum.

I let go of Patricia to hug the rest of my family members. Mum's hug was rather light and short, but Dad patted my back enthusiastically.

"Um, Dad, since you're the only one who hasn't met him yet, I'll introduce you..." I gave a half-glance at George who was standing awkwardly to the side. "This is George Weasley," I tugged him into view.

"Good evening, Mr. Spinnet," George managed a small smile.

"So, you're the lad who dares to steal my little girl's heart?" His tone was unreadable, but as I looked into his eyes, I saw they were dancing with amusement. George, however, was far from amused. Terrified seemed to be a good word for it. It was actually comical to see George Weasley look so serious, if you get what I mean.

"Y-Yes, sir," George spluttered, "That is, I mean-"

"Dad, you're evil, really!" Patricia laughed at George's apprehensive face. Seeing Dad grin at him, George relaxed visibly and managed to crack a smile.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, George," Dad shook his hand, "No need to fret, lad, I don't bite often."

Getting his spirit back, George opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Professor Dumbledore calling everyone's attention. I led my family to the Gryffindor table, next to the Weasley's. I caught my mother's eye as she sat in front of me. I turned my attention back to Dumbledore as he began his speech.

"Good evening and welcome to-" But that was all I heard of his speech. The soft pressure of skin came 'round my hand on the table, and I started. Glancing to the side without turning my head, I caught my mother's eye. Her face was unreadable and I gave her a questioning look. What happened next was something so unexpected and so wonderful that it left a permanent mark in my memory. It was a memory I looked back to when she was gone from my life, at least this one on this Earth. The edges of her mouth curled upward ever so slightly in the smallest smile possible. Glancing down, I saw her hand inching towards a familiar, freckled one. As they touched, George looked down startled. His eyes widened as he caught the look on my mother's face. She held our hands for several moments, letting her thumb run across our fingers gently; it had been her only sign of affection in months. Slowly, she brought our hands together, putting George's on top of mine. Wrenching my gaze from our hands, I looked into her eyes.

_"I'm trying, Alicia,"_ she told me without words. "_I really am trying_." And it was enough for me.

THE END

************************************************************************

I just couldn't let Alicia and her mum end in a sour note... : ) i'm sorry for not including Fred and Angelina... i figured my story "Fred and George or Gred and Forge?" got a lot of them so i wanted to balance things out... thank you so much for reading! Hope you liked it: )


End file.
